


And Then There Were Five

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Series: Zombie Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Feels, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Multi, Nursing, OFCs (babies), POV Alternating, Pack Family, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Timestamp, Water birth, semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Lydia and Stiles have settled into their post-apocalypse life. Everything changes when the time comes to bring their children into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Five

**Author's Note:**

> We tagged for the poly relationship just in case, but it's not explicitly described. Lydia and Stiles share a brief kiss and there's an obvious comfort between all of them with Lydia's nudity. When writing the first fic, we purposefully left their relationship ambiguous, so readers could take from it what they liked. Personally, both of us felt that the polyamorous aspect was a natural extension and felt right. However, we decided to leave that for time stamps, so you can feel free to read and accept as canon in the fic, or ignore. :)
> 
> This timestamp takes place between chapter nine and the epilogue. I based Lydia's labor experience around my own to a large degree, but left out some of the gorier aspects. Of course, every labor is different! 
> 
> As always, please let us know if you feel like we need to add any tags. Enjoy!

Stiles sighed and wiped at his forehead, dirt spreading on his face. He picked the last of the ready cucumbers and eggplants, setting the baskets aside and grabbing another. “How’s the corn coming?” Stiles called out to Derek, moving to pick a couple of melons and placing them into his basket.

“Needs a little longer I think.” Derek was bent close, examining the stalks. Their garden was continuing to flourish, offering them more security and variety when it came to feeding themselves.

It had been nearly three years since the outbreak in New York and life felt like it was beginning to normalize. They’d seen the last of the Infected eight months ago and Stiles had been grateful to be rid of them with Lydia’s pregnancy. A few people had moved into Beacon Hills, but they didn't need to travel into the city much anymore these days, so they didn’t interact with the new residents often.

“What do you think about sweet potatoes for dinner? I dug some of those up this morning.”

Derek groaned. “That sounds amazing,” he said. He brushed his hands off on his pants and moved over to help Stiles. “I can pull some of the venison out of the cellar too. We have a few steaks.”

Stiles could feel his mouth water and his stomach grumbled on cue. “My stomach says yes. And I can open one of these melons up for dessert. This one seems pretty ready,” he said, lifting it to show Derek. “I’ve been waiting since we planted these cantaloupe to open one up.”

Derek leaned close and nuzzled at Stiles’ neck. “Sounds like a feast.”

Stiles put the melon down and chuckled, catching Derek’s lips in a soft kiss. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Derek said back, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and drawing him in. After only a few moments he jerked back, his brow furrowed.

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked, smoothing his hands over Derek’s shoulders.

“It’s Lydia’s scent,” Derek said, his grip tightening around Stiles’ waist. “She’s in pain.”

Stiles heart started beating faster, his eyes widening as he looked at Derek. “She’s due any day now, Derek.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and tugged him in the direction of the house, his pulse racing under Stiles’ fingertips. Lydia hadn’t been feeling well that afternoon and had planned on taking a nap.

It didn't take them long to get to the house and up to the bedroom. Stiles pushed the door open and peeked inside. “Lydia?” he asked quietly. “Are you okay?”

Lydia was curled up into a ball on her side in the large bed, breathing hard through her nose. “I’m not sure… I think I might be having contractions.”

“You had some the other day, didn’t you?” Derek asked.

“These feel different. The others felt like menstrual cramps… this is more than that.” Lydia paused and her face scrunched up, before it relaxed and she sighed.

Stiles pushed the door open more and walked into the room, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Lydia’s side. “So… the babies are coming?” Stiles swallowed around the knot in his throat, trying to keep his cool rather than run screaming through the house in both excitement and nervousness. He knew that he wouldn't exactly help the situation by vibrating out of his skin. “What do we need to do?”

“I don’t know if they’re coming for sure,” Lydia said, breathing deeply. “I’ve been having them about twenty minutes apart, but they’re getting more painful now.”

Derek moved around to the other side of the bed and knelt on the floor in front of Lydia. He gently took her hand and began to draw out some of her pain, his other hand taking Stiles’ free hand and squeezing. Derek’s palm was sweaty and his hands were shaking.

Stiles returned Derek’s squeeze and breathed out. “Okay. Well… better safe than sorry. If they’re coming you said the contractions would start getting closer, right?” Stiles rubbed Lydia’s back, trying to keep his mind from running a mile a minute. “Um… maybe I should fill up the tub?”

Lydia clenched up a bit and gritted her teeth. “That might not be a bad idea,” she moaned. “Just make sure to warm up the water.”

“Yeah. Okay. Maybe it’ll help with the contractions if you take a warm bath?” Stiles suggested. He gave Lydia’s thigh a squeeze and then released Derek’s hand to leave the room and go into their room. Stiles filled the master bath, making sure the water was nice and warm for Lydia. “Do you want me to put bubbles?” He called out.

Barely a few seconds past before Lydia came into the bathroom as quick as her body would allow and bent down in front of the toilet to throw up. Derek stood in the doorway awkwardly hovering and looking unsure of what he should do.

Stiles frowned, his stomach rolling. “Derek, can you make Lydia some mint tea?” He moved to rub her back and hold her hair back.

“Okay,” Derek fretted, before he disappeared out of the doorway.

Lydia grimaced and rubbed at her belly. “This better be the real thing or I’m going to be pissed,” she groused. “Can you help me back up?”

Stiles carefully gripped Lydia and helped her stand upright. “Come on. I’ll help you get into the tub,” he said, reaching out to help her undress.

Lydia gingerly stepped into the tub and sat down, sighing as the hot water came up over her belly. She clutched Stiles’ hand as her belly suddenly went round and tight from a contraction, her breath whistling between her teeth as she sucked in air.

“That was stronger,” she said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Stiles sat on the edge of the tub, thumb rubbing over Lydia's hand. “How long does this usually last?”

“The average length of first stage labor is twelve hours,” Lydia answered. “Of course, that’s for humans. Not sure how it’ll translate to a werewolf-banshee pregnancy.” A smile tugged at her lips and she squeezed Stiles’ hand.

“Well maybe because you're supernatural and so are the babies it'll go faster and easier?” Stiles tried to be hopeful that this wouldn't be too hard on Lydia. He hated seeing her in pain.

Derek came back into the room, balancing a teacup in his right hand. “I have your tea, Lydia,” he said, voice painfully earnest.

Lydia took the cup with a smile and took a sip, her other hand rubbing her belly in large circles. “I think I’ll be okay for now boys. I’ll keep you updated on any progress, but for now I’m just going to relax in here.”

Stiles looked from Derek to Lydia and back, not wanting to leave. “Yeah, okay. We’ll be within earshot if you need anything.” Stiles squeezed her hand. “We were thinking venison steak and sweet potatoes for dinner, with melon for dessert. Since this is supposed to take 12 hours do you think you'd want some?”

“I probably should eat while I can,” Lydia agreed. “From what I’ve read, labor is called labor for a reason. I can look forward to some hard work getting these babies out of me.”

“Okay. We’ll get started.” Stiles gave Lydia's hand another squeeze and exited into the hallway with Derek. He let out a long, slow breath. Then flailed his arms in the air. “Oh my god the babies are coming!” he whispered loudly.

Derek looked just as nervous, but a smile spread across his face nonetheless. “I know,” he whispered back, before pulling Stiles into a tight hug, burying his face in Stiles’ neck.

Stiles hugged Derek tight, heart thundering in his chest. “We're going to be parents,” Stiles said against Derek's neck.

“You think we’re ready?” Derek asked, pulling back and leaning his forehead against Stiles. “There’s no turning back now.”

“We have to be ready regardless.” Stiles kissed Derek softly, holding him close. “Okay. I need to do something otherwise I'm going to flip out. So let's go get the vegetables outside and get started on dinner.”

Derek nodded in agreement. “I’ll keep an ear out for Lydia… monitor her pain levels.”

The two of them exited the house and worked on gathering the vegetables, but neither could truthfully concentrate. Over the next hour, Derek heard Lydia have five more contractions, a regular distance apart. By the time they were preparing dinner, she’d gotten out of the bath and was pacing back and forth in the living room in her robe, stopping to brace herself against the wall and breathe during the contractions.

“Tell me supper’s almost finished,” Lydia called into the kitchen.

“Yeah, it's done,” Stiles called out. “Where do you want to eat?”

There came a pained groan from the living room. “Just… bring it out here. I’m probably going to need help though.”

A minute later, Stiles came into the living room holding a plate of cut up venison steak and mashed sweet potatoes. He considered Lydia and frowned, imagining how much pain she was in. “Do you want me to feed you?”

“Maybe,” Lydia huffed, stopping behind the couch and clenching at the cushions. She moaned through her clenched teeth, her face strained. “It’s getting harder to concentrate,” she panted after the contraction passed.

Derek hurried to her side and drew out some of the pain again.

“Thank you,” Lydia sighed, her features smoothing out. “But you can’t keep doing that. You’ll drain yourself.”

“Well hopefully you can at least eat something in the meantime,” Stiles said, following her. “Derek can help you sit on the couch if you want to try?”

Lydia grunted a bit in acknowledgement, pushing her sweaty hair off her forehead. By the time she made it around the couch and sat gingerly, she was groaning again.

“I’ve got you,” Derek said, holding her hand, black lines snaking up his arm. Lydia squeezed his hand so hard her knuckles were white and she rocked back and forth almost unconsciously until the contraction passed.

Stiles carefully sat next to Lydia on the couch as Derek sat on the other side of her. He scooped up some sweet potato, raising it to her lips. “Nomnom,” he said with a smile, teasing. “What?” He asked as they both looked at him. “I’m getting some practice in.”

“Unless you want to be wearing those sweet potatoes, I wouldn’t do that again,” Lydia said, eyes narrowed. Derek burst into laughter from behind her and her lips twitched.

“How about, _vrooooomm_ ,” Stiles said as he zoomed the fork around and stopped at her lips again. “No? So no food then?” Stiles’ face was serious even though he was almost bursting with laughter inside.

Lydia just stared at him. “Maybe we can share this labor pain? I’ll just punch you in the crotch every time I have a contraction?” She hummed, considering.

By this point, Derek was shaking with laughter behind her. “Don’t underestimate a pregnant redhead,” he choked out through giggles.

“At least you’re not screaming in pain when you’re threatening to nearly castrate me,” Stiles replied, wiggling the fork. “ _Choo-Choo!_ ”

Still glaring, Lydia opened her mouth for the mashed sweet potatoes. Stiles swore it was the most threatening anyone had ever looked while chewing.

“So, your contractions seem to be around three to five minutes apart now,” Derek said. “I’ve been watching the clock.”

Lydia swallowed her bite of sweet potatoes. “Might be time to get in the tub soon. I don’t know if my water’s going to break or not at this point.”

Stiles poked a piece of meat and held it up to Lydia’s mouth. “Well… didn’t you say we could pop it if it didn't break?”

“Doctors will break your water if your labor stalls,” Lydia said. “I don’t think that’s happening for me.” She sucked in another breath as her eyebrows drew down in pain. “Shit,” she gritted out.

Stiles eyebrows rose at the word and looked down at the plate of food. “Maybe we should get you back into the tub…”

“I think that’s probably a good idea.”

“I’ll get some fresh water warming up,” Derek said, before practically bolting upstairs.

“Walk with me,” Lydia said, holding her hand out to Stiles. “I think this is going to happen sooner than most first time labors.”

“I guess the babies really want to meet us,” Stiles said, taking Lydia’s hand and walking her to the staircase. He was doing his best not to panic and fireman carry her to the bathroom, since that would be bad for everyone. So Stiles took a deep breath and helped Lydia up the stairs. “So have you decided how you wanted to do this?”

Lydia clutched at Stiles’ hand, squeezing his fingers together. “I was hoping… that you’d get in the tub with me. That you could help with some of the massaging and pressure techniques we researched and give me a distraction during contractions.”

Stiles nodded, trying to remember everything that Lydia had told him before. “Yeah, I can do that. Whatever you need me to do to help. Derek’s not going to be able to keep drawing your pain if you’re going to be able to know when you need to push.” Once they were up the stairs, Stiles carefully guided Lydia back to their restroom, where Derek was standing by the tub.

“Speaking of Derek,” Lydia continued. “If Stiles is in the tub with me, what do you think about catching the babies?”

Derek’s mouth opened in a small ‘o’ before a huge smile lit his face. “Really?”

“We’re all in this together,” Lydia said, reaching out to take Derek’s hand. “I want you both involved.”

Stiles grinned over at Derek, one hand rubbing over Lydia’s back as he felt his chest expand. They were really doing this. Their babies were about to be born and they’d be an even bigger pack and family. “Okay… let’s get you ready.”

~~~

Derek’s heart felt like it was ready to burst. Every time he thought he couldn’t have more, he was gifted with someone else. The thought that Lydia wanted his hands to be the ones that brought their children into the world was overwhelming him. He wanted to just wrap her and Stiles up in his arms forever.

Lydia changed into a simple sports bra before climbing into the tub. Stiles changed too into swimming trunks. Derek scurried around for the last supplies: clean towels, scissors and a bowl for the placenta. He tried not to think about everything that could still go wrong, focusing instead on how the children had two supernatural parents, greatly reducing the odds of complications.

When Derek came back into the room, Stiles was rubbing Lydia’s back and massaging her shoulders. “How far apart are her contractions now, Derek?” he asked, looking over towards him.

“Every three minutes,” Derek said promptly. He’d been timing them excessively.

When Lydia started groaning, Stiles pressed his hands against her lower back and applied pressure. “We can do this. We’re gonna have these babies and they’re going to be awesome.”

“I’m… I’m starting to feel pressure,” Lydia grunted, her hands gripping the side of the tub until her knuckles turned white.

“That means they’re dropping into position, right?” Derek asked.

“Should be, yeah,” Lydia managed. “But I think my contractions need to be closer together before I should push.” She suddenly arched her back and whined loudly, sweat standing out on her forehead.

Derek reached out and drew out just enough of her pain to let her relax a fraction. He hated that that was all he could do for her.

“Okay… you’re okay,” Stiles said, massaging her shoulders once she relaxed. “Just imagine, once you get them out you won't be waddling all over the place anymore. You’ll be free from body prison,” Stiles teased and kissed Lydia’s shoulder.

“Yeah, just trapped in needy infant prison.” Lydia snorted.

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles just couldn’t resist, but as always, his mouth was a part of him that Derek adored.

“But the three of us can share in infant prison,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “We couldn't exactly share in the body prison. So, consider it an upgrade.”

Lydia turned to look over her shoulder, reaching out to slide her hand behind Stiles’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “It’s definitely an upgrade,” she murmured.

Stiles laughed softly at that, smiling at Lydia. “I can't wait to be a dad and have our family.” Stiles looked over at Derek, giving him a smile filled with warmth.

Lydia leaned her forehead against Stiles’ and her eyes drifted shut. With her free hand, she reached out to Derek. He felt his heart start to pound as he moved closer to the edge of the tub and nuzzled his face against first Lydia’s neck, then Stiles’. The three of them sat, just breathing, time seeming to slow as they stayed close, the lives they created a heavy presence between them.

Their bubble of contentment broke as Lydia suddenly tensed and squeezed the both of them, the loudest noise yet escaping her lips. “What... what was that?” she asked, looking down, where the water had turned pink.

“You’re bleeding,” Derek said, his heart racing.

“I think my water broke,” Lydia said. “It felt like a pop.” She reached between her legs and investigated, her eyes getting huge. “I think I can feel a head!”

Stiles looked at Derek, his eyes matching Lydia’s. “Oh my god. Okay. So… the babies are really coming?!”

“I need to wash my hands!” Derek found himself yelling, dashing to the sink and lathering up.

“I don’t know how fast this’ll go,” Lydia panted, her hands linked with Stiles’, holding him tight against her back. She squatted in the tub, her face turning red as she bore down with the next contraction.

Stiles held onto Lydia, looking over at Derek at the sink. “Derek she’s pushing!”

Derek told himself he was not under any circumstances allowed to faint. Hurrying back to the tub, he dropped to his knees and hovered there, uncertain what he should do. Lydia’s face had turned an alarming shade of red, but she wasn’t making any noise.

After a long few seconds she let out a sharp cry and Derek saw the impossible… an unmistakable head freshly emerged from her body. “Oh my god, Lydia,” he breathed.

Stiles was pressed close, holding Lydia and kissing her shoulder and the side of her head. “You’re doing so good. We love you, Lydia.”

“You can do this, Lydia. You can do this,” Derek said, reaching out to lay his hands on her stomach briefly. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, hardly able to believe that _his child_ was coming into the world.

Slipping his hands under the water, Derek cradled the tiny head like it was made of something precious and fragile.

Letting out a loud groan, Lydia pushed again and with surprising force, the shoulders, followed by the rest of the body, slid free from her and into Derek’s hands.

“Oh god,” Lydia whimpered, her head falling back to rest on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles was sniffling, tears streaking down his face as he kissed Lydia’s cheek, his fingers still laced with hers. “We have a baby. Our baby is here.”

Derek pulled the baby up out of the water, careful not to pull on the umbilical cord. He looked down and saw it was a girl. He stared, awestruck. She had a full head of dark hair and he felt his heart clench. He gently rubbed her chest and she scrunched up her tiny face, before her eyes opened and looked blearily around.

Everything seemed to stop as he made eye contact with his daughter. He turned her in his hands to show Stiles and Lydia. “It’s a girl,” he said, his voice thick with tears.

Stiles was full on crying when he looked at their daughter, one arm wrapping around Lydia to support her as he reached out to touch their daughters foot. “She’s beautiful.”

The umbilical cord was still pulsing and Derek remembered that Lydia wanted to wait to cut it until it stopped, letting the baby continue to get oxygen from it at first. Lydia watched their daughter with tear-filled eyes, before her face crumpled as she was hit with yet another contraction. “Oh, god, here comes the other one,” she groaned, before letting out a loud whine. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat, tear tracks cutting down her cheeks.

“It’s almost over, Lydia,” Derek said. “And look at what you’ve already given us; it’s so worth it.”

Stiles’ hands moved back to Lydia’s, helping her brace herself. “You got this. Then we’ll have two gorgeous wailing poop machines that we love. I’ve got you.”

Lydia’s semi-hysterical laugh turned into another loud cry. “I can feel it,” she cried, her breath whistling in and out of her, her hands shaking.

“Just a couple more pushes, Lydia,” Derek said, still cradling their daughter. She was still calm, not fussing, as though she understood the seriousness of the moment.

Lydia let out an enormous groan of effort, releasing Stiles’ hands and reaching between her own legs, letting out a yell as the second baby’s head emerged. Apparently done with waiting between pushes, Lydia let out a near scream and their second baby was born. Flopping back, the water in the tub sloshed as Lydia went completely boneless, letting Stiles catch her. She pulled the baby up out of the water and laid it on her chest, which was heaving with exertion. This one had a fuzzy halo of what was definitely strawberry blonde hair, more curly looking than the other twin.

“We have two babies!” Stiles said as he held Lydia against his chest, looking down into their second child’s face. Stiles was still crying and sniffling. “It’s a girl, Derek. We have two daughters.”

Grabbing one of the fluffy towels, he wrapped his daughter in it, then grabbed a second and draped it over the second baby. Neither one was crying, but they were both blinking and breathing, making tiny noises.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asked Lydia.

“A bit unreal,” Lydia replied, looking down at the baby on her chest. “The pain is almost completely gone… it’s crazy.”

“Mother nature’s pain reliever,” Stiles said as he moved one hand to touch the baby on Lydia’s chest, still cradling her against him. “We did it. We had two babies.” He kissed Lydia’s head and smiled over at Derek, tears still in his eyes.

The water in the tub had darkened even further, but Lydia didn’t seem to be bleeding too heavily.

“Derek, honey,” Lydia said. “I need to you massage my stomach like we practiced.”

Derek nodded nervously. “Here, Stiles,” he said, holding the baby out to him.

Stiles helped Lydia place the baby on her chest, moving to wrap both his arms around each of them. “I’ve got them,” he said to Derek, grinning and looking down at their daughters.

“Let me know if anything hurts too badly,” Derek said, and Lydia nodded. He reached to her stomach and started kneading at it the way she’d taught him, encouraging the placentas to detach and to help lessen the bleeding. Lydia moaned a bit in discomfort, but she didn’t tell Derek to stop.

After just a few minutes of massaging, Lydia suddenly moaned in what sounded like relief and one after the other, both placentas came out. Derek lifted them out of the tub and into the bowl. By now the umbilical cords were both limp, so he quickly tied them off near the babies’ navels and cut them.

“That’s really it now,” he said, letting himself collapse into a sitting position on the bathroom floor. He crossed his arms on the edge of the tub and dropped his chin onto them, just watching his family get acquainted with each other.

“So what are we going to name them?” Stiles asked quietly, nuzzling the side of Lydia’s head and looking over at Derek. “Did we decide?”

“Well, someone was sure they were boys,” Lydia said, looking pointedly at Derek.

Derek flushed and laughed. “Well, I guess we’ll have to discuss our top girls names again.” He reached out and drew a finger down the dark-haired twin’s cheek. “Are you feeling up to getting out of the tub?” he asked Lydia.

“I feel pretty amazing, actually,” she answered. “I wouldn’t mind showering the blood off of me… but maybe you could stay in with me, just in case?” she asked Stiles.

“Yeah, I’ll help you,” Stiles said. “Plus, I should shower too. Then we can wash the babies? Unless you feel up to doing that while we’re showering, Derek?”

Derek fought a wave of panic. “Umm… I think I’d rather wait for you guys.”

Lydia giggled. “I think we’re all feeling a certain level of scared shitless right now Derek. It’s ok.”

“I’ve been trying not to flip out the entire time,” Stiles said with a laugh. “I’m glad I’m not the only one internally losing it.”

“You’re definitely not,” Lydia said, leaning her head back to smile up at him.

“Oh thank god,” Derek muttered. Using more towels, they wrapped both babies up and Derek gingerly maneuvered himself to be holding them both propped up on his legs. He didn’t want to leave the bathroom, so he just sat on the floor, leaning against the vanity while Stiles and Lydia showered. Once the adults were clean and dressed, they helped Lydia to the bedroom to lie down while Stiles and Derek tackled sponge bathing the babies and putting them in tiny diapers.

The entire process was vaguely terrifying and Derek was unbelievably grateful Stiles was there to help him. Neither girl had started fussing yet, which Derek thought might be a bit of a miracle, but they still tried to be quick so Lydia would be able to attempt nursing right away.

~~

Stiles looked down at the tiny, wrapped baby in his arms. He was so full of emotion that he couldn't discern them from one another. “Hey baby,” he said softly as she wiggled in her blanket. He kissed her head and smiled over at Derek, leaning over to look at their other daughter and kiss her too. “I can't believe we did it.”

“I can’t believe how lucky we are to have Lydia,” Derek agreed. He was already scenting the girls, rubbing his nose along their heads. “She may be one of the strongest people I’ve ever known.”

“And you didn't know that _before_ she gave birth?” Stiles teased and chuckled, giving Derek a kiss. “She’s always been amazing… I’m just so glad that she’s okay.” Stiles looked down at his daughter again, feeling his heart clench. “She looks just like you.”

Derek flushed, a wide grin on his face. “I think this little one might be a Lydia clone,” he said. “Look at that red hair.”

“I can imagine what it’s going to be like when she starts to speak,” Stiles said with another laugh. He smiled and nuzzled the baby in his arms and motioned with his head towards the door. “Come on. Let’s go check on Lydia and see if the babies want to eat.”

Derek nodded and followed Stiles through to the bedroom. Lydia was stretched out on the bed, her hands resting on her significantly deflated stomach.

“This is the part I’m most nervous about,” she said. “You can’t really learn how to breastfeed from doing research.”

“Well, if it doesn't work out, we have those breast pumps and bottles to feed the babies,” Stiles reminded her, moving to one side of the bed and carefully climbing in to sit next to Lydia.

Derek moved to the other side of the bed and sat. Lydia was wearing a nursing top that she unceremoniously pulled down.

“Remember, skin to skin helps,” she said. After getting the babies unwrapped, they worked together to position one at each breast. Both girls showed immediate interest, rooting at Lydia’s nipples. The dark haired twin latched first and Lydia jumped. “Look, she’s doing it!” she said, breaking into a huge smile.

Stiles watched proudly as their daughter ate. “Come on little Lydia twin, you need to eat too,” he said, reaching out to rub her back. “You can do it. Don't let your werewolf sister out eat you!” When Derek and Lydia looked at him, he shrugged. “What? Apparently she has a werewolf appetite, so I’m making an educated guess here.”

The red-haired twin made the tiniest noise, before drawing Lydia’s nipple into her mouth. Lydia stared down at the two of them, her eyes wide. “Am I really doing this?” she whispered, sounding awed.

“You most certainly are,” Stiles said, looking between Derek and Lydia with a grin and then back down to their daughters. “It’s so unreal. I mean, they’re really here and we’re doing this. We’re parents. And they’re perfect.”

“They really are,” Derek whispered.

Stiles felt warmth swell in his chest as they quietly watched their daughters nurse, a look of awe on all of their faces. When they finally stopped and drifted off to sleep, Stiles gently ran his hand against each of their tiny backs before reaching over to grip Derek’s hand. “I love you. All of you,” he said, leaning in to give Lydia a careful kiss over their babies.

“I love you too,” Lydia whispered. “My boys.” She looked down at the twins. “And now my girls.”

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand then leaned his forehead against the side of Lydia’s head, looking the most content he’d ever been. “We’re a family.” His voice was filled with what sounded like wonder.

“Pack,” Stiles added. “Of five.” He grinned and gave Derek’s hand another squeeze. Their family and pack had grown and Stiles couldn't wait for more.


End file.
